Nyaw
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Anak kucing itu namanya Ranpo, hadiah untuk Yukichi dari sepupunya sebagai pengganti kucing Yukichi yang sebelumnya mati gara-gara salah diberi makan oleh sang sepupu. Kau akan dibuat jatuh cinta bila melihat kucing manis bermanik sipit itu. / warn: semi-drabble, neko!Ranpo


"Nyaw~"

"Hng...?" Yukichi membuka matanya perlahan.

Yang pertama pemuda itu lihat adalah buntalan berbulu halus berwarna coklat gelap sedang bersantai di atas dadanya. Melihatnya membuat Yukichi mendengus geli. Pemuda itu lantas mengusap bulu-bulu halus makhluk itu tanpa beranjak—bermaksud agar tidak mengganggu makhluk itu.

"Pagi juga, Ranpo..."

 **~o~**

 **Nyaw**

 **By Vira D Ace**

 **Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Rating: K**

 **Genre: family? Idk yet :"**

 **Warn: gaje, OOC (maybe), typo yang tak sengaja terketik, neko!Ranpo (beneran kucing lho :"v), normal!AU, collegestudent!FukuMori, no BL (author dah tobat ›:'U), dll**

 **P.s.: perlu diingat bahwa ff ini berbentuk semi-drabble, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau diantara skip time ada adegan yg nggak nyambung :''v /dibakar**

 **Berminat review?**

 **~o~**

1.

Seekor anak kucing mengusel-ngusel kaki Yukichi, minta makan. Yukichi yang sedang menata buku dalam tas menoleh sejenak, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak ke tempat ia meletakan makanan kucingnya itu. Si anak kucing mengeong riang, lantas mengekor Yukichi di belakangnya.

Anak kucing itu namanya Ranpo, hadiah untuk Yukichi dari sepupunya sebagai pengganti kucing Yukichi yang sebelumnya mati gara-gara salah diberi makan oleh sang sepupu—Yukichi galau berhari-hari gara-gara itu, dan Rintarou sebagai sepupu yang baik akhirnya mencarikan kucing baru untuk mengobati kegalauan si surai perak sekaligus minta maaf.

"Mirip sama kucing yang lama, kan?" itu kata Rintarou ketika memberikan kotak berisi anak kucing manis yang menatap Yukichi dengan mata menyipit lugu.

Waktu itu Yukichi langsung luluh, dan akhirnya menerima anak kucing itu dengan hati berbunga—sekaligus sedikit memaafkan Rintarou atas apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada kucing sebelumnya.

Ranpo punya bulu coklat gelap dengan mata yang entah kenapa selalu menyipit—setelah seminggu memperhatikan Ranpo dan melihatnya membuka mata, akhirnya Yukichi tahu kalau warna mata kucingnya itu adalah hijau. Ekornya panjang, dengan bulu halus yang juga panjang. Yukichi tidak tahu jenis kucing apa itu, Rintarou juga tidak memberitahunya sama sekali. Tapi melihat panjang bulunya dan bentuk wajahnya, mungkin Ranpo berjenis anggora atau persia.

Makanan kucing kering dituangkan ke dalam mangkuk. Ranpo langsung melahapnya begitu Yukichi selesai menuangkan isi bungkusan besar di tangannya dan berdiri. Sambil memasukan kembali bungkusan makanan kering itu ke dalam wadah kedap udara, Yukichi memperhatikan Ranpo yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

Kucing yang manis. Yukichi selalu gemas ketika memperhatikan kucing berbulu coklat gelap itu.

"Ah," Yukichi berdecak kecil kala melihat jam dinding.

Sudah jam 8, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Yukichi melirik Ranpo sebentar, lalu membungkuk dan mengelus pucuk kepala si kucing.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya?" ucapnya lembut.

"Nyaw~" Ranpo mengeong. Yukichi tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak dan mengambil tas ransel dan kunci kostnya.

~o~

2.

Ranpo melompat ke kasur, lalu menggapai-gapai pulpen yang sedang Yukichi gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Yukichi menoleh. "Sebentar dulu, ya...?" ucapnya sabar sambil menjauhkan pulpennya, "nanti kita main, okay?"

"Nyaw nyaw," Ranpo tetap memainkan pulpen Yukichi dengan cakarnya, seolah bilang "aku ingin main sekarang~".

"Nanti..."

Ranpo menatap Yukichi dengan mata sipitnya. "Nyaw~"

Ranpo mengeong berulang-ulang. Yukichi menghela napas, tidak tega dengan anak kucing di hadapannya, tapi di sisi lain ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya karena besok ia masuk pagi. Yukichi heran juga sih, soalnya kadang kalau ia ingin mengajak Ranpo main, anak kucing itu pasti hanya malas-malasan di kasurnya, tapi anak kucing itu malah berisik ketika Yukichi sedang sibuk.

 _Srat! Srat!_

Suara kertas yang disobek membuat lamunan Yukichi terbuyar. Si surai perak tersentak begitu melihat tangan--kaki bagian depan, maksudnya--Ranpo mencakari kertas-kertas di bukunya. Yukichi sontak merebut bukunya dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

"Nyaw!" Ranpo mengeong lagi, minta diajak main.

Sekali lagi Yukichi menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Kita main sekarang, ya?--tapi jangan cakari bukuku lagi!"

Si anak kucing mengeong riang.

~o~

3.

"Yukichi~ Aku di sini lho~ Jangan abaikan aku~~"

"Diam napa?"

Rintarou nyengir. Yukichi geleng-geleng kepala.

Harusnya ini jadi Minggu yang tenang buat Yukichi--istirahat sebentar dari tugas kuliah sambil main dengan Ranpo itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi hari Minggu, tapi malah sepupunya yang rada sableng itu datang dan mengacau di kamar kos Yukichi.

Iya, yang namanya Rintarou itu, yang pernah salah memberi makan kucing Yukichi sebelumnya. Kelanjutan dari kucing malang itu pasti kalian sudah tahu sendiri.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Yukichi acuh. Tangannya _sibuk_ menggoyangkan mainan kucing milik Ranpo kesana-kemari, membuat anak kucing itu terus-terusan mengejarnya.

"Ya mengunjungi sepupuku tercinta, apa lagi coba?" Rintarou iseng mendekatkan jarinya pada Ranpo--ujung-ujungnya pemuda itu langsung berteriak gara-gara jarinya kena cakar si anak kucing.

"Nggak ada tugas gitu?"

"Ini kan Minggu--sesekali mahasiswa kayak kita kan harus istirahat juga~"

"Kalo mau istirahat di rumahmu sendiri sana."

"Jahat ih, Yukichi mengusirku~"

\-- _Fukuzawa Yukichi selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia bisa punya sepupu sableng macam Mori Rintarou._

Yukichi sudah berhenti menggoyangkan mainan kucing. Ranpo akhirnya memilih untuk naik ke pangkuan Yukichi dan bergelung nyaman di sana. Yukichi mendengus geli seraya mengelus pelan bulu-bulu halus anak kucing itu.

"Anu... Yukichi..." panggil Rintarou pelan.

Yukichi menoleh. "Hmm?"

"Anu, orang tuaku memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa, aku ditinggal sendirian di rumah. Dan semester ini aku mendapat kelas sore--kecuali hari Rabu..." Rintarou berujar sambil melirik Ranpo, "nah, kudengar kau dapat kelas pagi, dan nggak ada yang merawat Ranpo ketika kau di kampus. Jadi--gimana kalau Yukichi dan Ranpo pindah ke rumahku? Jadi begitu Yukichi kuliah, aku bisa menjaga Ranpo."

Tangan Yukichi masih mengelus Ranpo, namun kepala pemuda itu menggeleng tegas.

"Hee, kenapa?!"

"Nanti kalau kau salah kasih makan lagi gimana?--aku sudah terlanjur sayang sama Ranpo."

"Nggak bakalan kok! Lagian, jarak dari kost ini ke kampusmu kan jauh..."

Memang sulit mencari kost yang memperbolehkan penghuninya memelihara hewan. Kost inipun Yukichi dapatkan setelah beberapa kali berkeliling di kota. Namun sekali lagi, Yukichi menggeleng.

"Aku juga lebih suka di sini, maaf," ucap Yukichi tenang.

\-- _alasan lain, Yukichi juga tidak mau Ranpo nantinya juga bernasib sama seperti kucingnya yang lama._

"Aih," Rintarou menghela napas, "ya udah kalo gak mau, sih. Tapi kapan-kapan ke rumahku donk--serius, aku cuma sendirian di rumah."

"Iya iya..."

~o~

4.

Yukichi heran dengan tingkah anak kucingnya itu.

Kadang kalau siang menjelang sore, ketika Yukichi baru pulang dari kampusnya, pemuda itu akan menemukan Ranpo berdiri di pintu kost dengan jagung di dekat kakinya.

Iya, jagung. Itu lho, yang biasanya dibakar buat dimakan rame-rame pas lagi tahun baru. Yang Yukichi tahu adalah jagung itu dari warung ujung blok yang menjual sayur-mayur, dan kalau Yukichi sudah menemukan Ranpo dengan setongkol jagung di kaki, pemuda itu akan cepat-cepat ke warung dan membayar apa yang sudah Ranpo ambil.

Yukichi pernah baca di internet, kalau biasanya kucing akan membawakan hadiah untuk majikannya bila ia sudah benar-benar sayang pada majikannya. Biasanya berupa bangkai tikus atau bangkai burung. Tapi kalau Ranpo...

"Nyaw~"

"Astaga, jagung lagi?"

Ranpo hanya mengangguk lugu. Yukichi menghela napas, lantas mengambil jagung yang ada di kaki Ranpo setelah mengusap kepala anak kucing itu.

Bayar dulu jagungnya ke ibu warung. Yukichi tidak ingin dituduh mencuri jagung walau hanya setongkol.

Yukichi tidak pernah habis pikir. Selama perjalanannya ke warung di ujung blok, Yukichi terus memikirkan tingkah aneh anak kucingnya itu--di mana-mana kucing itu mencuri ikan, atau membunuh tikus atau burung kalau ingin memberi hadiah pada majikan mereka. Mungkin hanya Ranpolah kucing yang suka mencuri jagung di dunia ini.

"Ara, Yukichi?" si ibu warung menyapa kala melihat Yukichi datang lagi.

Yukichi memperlihatkan jagung yang tadinya diambil Ranpo. "Kucingku mengambilnya, jadi aku mau bayar," ucap pemuda itu datar.

"Wah, wah," ibu warung itu tersenyum tipis, "Ranpo lagi, kah?"

"Begitulah."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu bayar, kok. Ambil saja yang itu."

"Eh?"

"Lagipula aku juga tidak menyadarinya. Ambil saja, tidak apa-apa kok."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku memaksa~"

Yukichi terpaksa mengangguk. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, pemuda itu pulang ke kost dengan perasaan bingung.

Ranpo masih setia di depan pintu kost kala Yukichi sampai.

"Nyaw~" Anak kucing itu mengeong, membuat Yukichi tanpa sadar mendengus geli.

"Kemari kau, kucing kecil," pemuda itu membawa Ranpo ke dalam gendongannya, lalu membawa anak kucing itu masuk ke dalam kost.

Ranpo mengeong senang. Yukichi meliriknya, lalu kembali mendengus geli.

"Malam ini kau dapat jagung, deh..."

Yukichi memang tidak tahu alasan Ranpo suka mengambil jagung dari warung di ujung blok, namun sepertinya Yukichi tidak akan mencari tahu alasannya--setelah itu ia akan mengajari Ranpo secara perlahan untuk tidak mencuri lagi di warung itu.

~o~

5.

"Ranpo? Ranpo...?"

"Yukichi, ngapain sih?" salah satu teman satu kost menegur. Yukichi menoleh.

"Kau lihat Ranpo?" tanya Yukichi cemas.

"Anak kucing itu?" pemuda di depan Yukichi mengangkat bahu, "kan biasanya dia di kamarmu."

"Ya tapi dia nggak ada..."

"Nggak usah dicariin. Dia kucing--nanti pulang sendiri kok."

Yukichi diam, malas menanggapi teman dari kamar di sebelahnya itu--lebih ke malas menjelaskan, sebenarnya.

Ranpo tidak terlihat sejak Yukichi bangun tidur--padahal biasanya kucing itu suka bersantai di atas dadanya begitu Yukichi bangun, atau minimal mengeong minta makan di depan mangkuknya. Tapi hari ini sepi, Yukichi sama sekali tidak menemukan Ranpo. Pemuda itu sudah ke warung di ujung blok--jaga-jaga kalau Ranpo ke sana untuk mengambil jagung lagi, namun si ibu warung sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan anak kucing berbulu coklat gelap itu.

Padahal Ranpo biasanya kalau tidak main ke warung ujung blok, ya duduk anteng di perkarangan kost atau mengacak-acak tanaman milik ibu kost.

Yukichi mengerang. Pemuda itu ingat betul kalau Ranpo cuma hafal jalanan ke warung ujung jalan--karena pemuda itu pernah mendapati Ranpo kesasar di blok depan ketika pulang ngampus. Makanya ia khawatir kalau-kalau anak kucing kesayangannya itu tersesat lagi.

\-- _lagian salah Yukichi sendiri sih, membiarkan jendela kamar sedikit terbuka hingga Ranpo bisa saja kabur._ Bisa saja Ranpo ada di manapun yang Yukichi sendiri tidak bisa pikirkan.

Mungkin Yukichi akan bolos kuliah hari ini. Sekarang ia hanya harus mencari Ranpo. Ia baru bisa tenang setelah anak kucingnya itu ketemu.

Pada sore harinya, Ranpo belum juga ketemu.

Yukichi menyandarkan diri di teras kost, lelah. Ia sudah keliling komplek dan sama sekali tidak menemukan anak kucingnya. Pemuda itu mengerang lagi, merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa menjaga anak kucingnya. Berbagai perkiraan buruk soal apa yang terjadi pada Ranpo sudah beberapa kali menyerang Yukichi, namun pemuda itu selalu membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran negatif itu.

\-- _karena bagaimanapun Yukichi sudah terlanjur sayang pada anak kucing itu. Memikirkan hal buruk apa saja yang bisa terjadi pada Ranpo hanya membuat Yukichi tambah stress._

"Yukichi!!"

Yang merasa namanya dipanggil sontak menoleh. Manik birunya mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam pendek dengan seekor kucing dalam gendongannya.

"R-rintarou..." Yukichi cepat-cepat menghampiri pemuda bersurai hitam yang diketahui sebagai sepupu si surai perak.

"Dasar," Rintarou mendengus kecil, lantas menyerahkan si anak kucing pada Yukichi, "kucariin di kampus nggak ada, eh ternyata emang bolos."

"A-aku nyariin Ranpo..." Yukichi menerima anak kucing itu dan menggendongnya, "d-dari mana kau nemuin dia?"

"Depan komplek, dianya udah kayak anak tersesat," Rintarou iseng mencubit ringan hidung Ranpo, "tadinya aku ke sini mau ngecek Yukichi--siapa tau kamu sakit, terus nggak bisa ngirim surat ke dosen. Terus aku nemu si Ranpo, jadi sekalian kubawa ke sini."

"B-begitu..." Yukichi mangut-mangut, "makasih, lho! Aku udah nyariin Ranpo dari pagi."

"Hehe, sama-sama," Rintarou nyengir, "dah, ya? Aku pulang dulu!"

"I-iya..." sambil mendekap Ranpo, Yukichi menatap Rintarou yang mulai melangkah menjauh dari kostnya. Baru begitu sepupunya itu sudah tidak terlihat, Yukichi kembali ke dalam kost.

"Jangan hilang lagi, lho," Yukichi mengusap bulu halus Ranpo yang ada di gendongannya. Begitu sampai di kamar dan sudah menutup pintu, pemuda itu menurunkan si anak kucing di depan mangkuk makanannya. "Kau lapar, kan? Sebentar, kuambilkan makanan."

 **~end~**

 **Dan saya ngegaje lagi. Yey :''v /digeplak**

 **Oke, mungkin terkesan maksa kalo Ranpo jadi kucing, tapi pas aku ngebayangin, terus dia dipelihara ama Yukichi, rasanya imut banget, jadi kutuangin dalam drabble gaje ini :''v**

 **Btw yang keempat itu berdasarkan kisah nyata, lho (iya, pas aku masih tinggal di Batam, aku pernah punya kucing, dan hobinya malingin jagung di warung ujung blok, serius :''v).**

 **Oiya, ada pengumuman lagi. Karena ku mau tobat dari dunia perfujoan, aku bakalan ngehapus ff yang mengandung pure-BL (kalo hint doang masih kubiarin, tapi yg pure bakalan kuhapus), jadi mohon maaf :''3**

 **Dah, w keknya cuman nyampah di FFn ama Wattpad kalo ngegaje gini (tapi w hobi, hehe :v), jadi sampai sini aja cuap-cuap gaje ini, dan makasih udah mampir :'3**

 **-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
